The Life and Loves of Scorpius Malfoy
by yellow 14
Summary: A series of stories about Scorpius interacting with all of the next-gen girls. Written for the 'For The Love Of Scorpius Malfoy Challenge by Afterworld EverDawn.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Recognise? I don't own.

AN: Written for the 'For The Love Of Scorpius Malfoy Challenge by Afterworld EverDawn.

Lily swallowed nervously as she stepped forward and sat down on the stool and the Sorting Hat was lowered onto her head. To say she was nervous would probably be something of an understatement. The youngest of three siblings, she was used to hearing all sorts of stories about how the chaos of Hogwarts and the rivalry of the house's ("You don't want to end up a slimy Slytherin like Al did, do you?" "Better a slimy Slytherin than an empty-headed Gryffindor James-y")

To be honest, the idea of being sorted into either house scared her. She loved her brothers dearly and she hated the idea of being drawn into their ongoing fights about who was in the better house. Half the time it made her want to bury her head under the bedsheets and never leave, the other half made her want to bang their heads together.

"So you don't like being caught up in the middle of your family my dear?" the Hat asked and Lily almost jumped out of her skin.

"Wh-" she stuttered and the Hat chuckled.

"I take it that nobody in your house warned you that I talk?" he asked with amusement, before continuing. "You know, I think you would do well in Gryffindor, there's no doubting your courage." Lily snorted at this, but the Hat pressed on. "Your courage is just one of your attributes however and it is not just a Gryffindor trait. No, no, Gryffindor is not the house for you. No, you my dear, belong in Hufflepuff!"

The last word was shouted out and Lily nervously stood up, her legs feeling like jelly as she walked over to the Hufflepuff table. So instead of being forced to pick one side or the other, she had her own house to call her own.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff," a familiar voice said to her and she looked up to see her cousin Rose's best friend Scorpius Malfoy offering his hand.

"Thanks," she said as she shook his hand and her stomach gave a little leap that she did not expect when she shook his hand.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" she asked as she walked down to the Hufflepuff dorms, half floating with a feeling that she was sure had nothing to do with her first day at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See the first chapter.

AN: These are not set in chronological order or even in the same universes.

Scorpius Malfoy never intended to fall in love at the tender age of eleven.

He was supposed to meet a good pureblood girl when he was sixteen or seventeen and settle down with her and pop out a little Malfoy heir.

What he WASN'T supposed to do was fall head over heels in love with a girl who was about to be MARRIED to ANOTHER boy and CERTAINLY NOT HIM.

Personally Scorpius blamed it on his best friend Rose. If it wasn't for her, he was sure he would never have come to the Burrow for Christmas and in turn he would never have met HER. And if he had never met HER, he wouldn't be in this ridiculous position, where he was unsure of himself, almost tripping over his own words in a way that did not befit a Malfoy.

"Could you pass the salt over Scorpius?" Victoire asked gently and wordlessly he passed over the saltshaker. It was her politeness and friendliness that made it worse. Much worse in fact. If Victoire Weasley had been just another mean girl, he was sure that he would have overcome his attraction to her in no time. Instead, she was nice and friendly and welcoming to him and when combined with her beautiful reddish-blonde hair and perfectly aligned face, well Scorpius was as good as gone.

Unfortunately there was at least one fly in the ointment as far as Scorpius's romantic endeavours with regards to Victoire Weasley and that was the simple fact that the lady had a fiancé and not just any fiancé, but none other than the incredibly charming Teddy Lupin. (Who, Scorpius had to admit, was actually a genuinely funny, likeable guy. Except for the fact that he was engaged to the love of Scorpius's life, Victoire Weasley)

And so, for the rest of the holiday, Rose was left wondering why her friend was in something of a trance.


End file.
